My Life That Was Changed Forever
by Lady Ashley
Summary: It's about two girls, sisters, Jenny and Anne. They have many challenges ahead. Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

My Life

The 15 year old girl, Jenny was staring at her phone hoping to get on her Instagram. When she tried she saw her parents changed the password. "UHG! Dumb parents! Always thinking they can just take the internet from me!"

'Maybe I can go watch some Doctor who, and Torchwood' She walked to the den. Her little sister Anne was watching Transformers Prime.

"Hey, Anne. Can I watch Doctor Who? Please!"

"No. I'm watching Transformers; you can sit down and watch or go do whatever."

Jenny had to admit, Anne was pretty sarcastic for being 9. "I guess I can watch a little kid show"

Anne looks at Jenny and gives her the death stare "I dare you to say that again! Glitch!"

Jenny raises her eyebrow "What did you say? Glitch? Does that mean B %#h?"

"In a way yes. I'll go back to the first episode to show it's not a kid show"

"Fine prove it. I can easily tell mom and dad you're watching violent shows." Jenny smirks

Anne smiles "Try me, I can always tell them you're watching Torchwood. A show for a show!"

"Uhg. Fine. Show me, that's it's not like Dora!"

"I am nine. I don't watch Dora like five year olds! I bet you still watch Martha Speaks!"

"Oi! Watch it! I am the watching you at the moment. I can easily send you to your room"

"It has my phone, my laptop, and my tv. Not really a punishment. Let me start up the first episode of Transformers Prime" Anne changes the episode on Netflix, to the first one.

They watch the first ten minutes. Jenny is sitting there next to Anne with mouth opened, stunned. Anne is smiling and nods.

"See Jenny, I do have a good taste in shows"

"Cliff. Died. In. The. First. 10 minutes. By that girl…"

Anne bursts out laughing "The one in heels in Starscream.. And he's a boy.. BHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH"

"Oi! Shut up!."

"Make me."

Jenny sighs in defeat "Let's finish the episode. THEN we're watching Doctor Who"

"UHg, fine." Anne turns on the rest of the episode.

When it finishes…. Anne fell asleep, it was about 10:30 pm. Long past her bed time.

Jenny says in a soft voice "Anne, go to bed." And pokes Anne.

Anne sighs deeply half asleep half awake… as she walks to her room.

Anne's room is full of transformers stuff, a poster here, a toy there, even her bed spread. She feel onto her bed, not even bothering getting under the covers, falling into deep sleep. Once Anne was in deep sleep hard as heck to wake her up, even a gunshot won't wake her.

Jenny picked to stay up, she wasn't sure what to watch. "I wonder, some Torchwood wouldn't hurt."

After she watched Torchwood, she slowly walked to her room.

"My god that was wrong by the 10th degree!"

Jenny's room was quite different. It was themed Torchwood and Doctor Who. The walls of her room were TARDIS blue. She had posters of the saddest episodes, like "Waters of Mars", "Journey's End", others like that. She jumped into her bed. The bedspread was just a pic of the TARDIS.. she got under the covers and went fast asleep…


	2. The KIdnapping

Anne woke up first, to herself there was like an alarm clock in her head. She wakes up exactly at 6: 05 am every morning. Even if she wants to sleep in she cant.

The night before their parents went on a dinner date, they go on them a lot. The two girls start to wonder what happens when they're gone, because they come back looking like they fought in some war in the last several hours, but the parents didn't come home last night.

As Anne looked around her house in search of her missing parents surprised they weren't sleeping in bed, she looked in the living room, not there. She looked everywhere, the front yard, and the back yard. Then she looked for her parents car, Anne thought in her mind that the car was an Autobot, and she named him Nighttro. Her parents didn't come home. Finally Anne ran into Jenny's room and yelled at her sound sleeping sister "WAKE UP! MUM AND DAD ARE MISSING!"

Jenny jumped out of bed when she heard 'mum'. "What do you mean they're missing?"

"They didn't come home last night!" Anne says in a totally frantic voice

"I'm sure they just stayed at grandmas, stop worrying. Let me go back to sleep then we'll deal with this. I for one need my beauty sleep. Anne, go watch some transformers to cheer yourself up."

When the sisters where talking, a steve, veclicon if you like parked outside. Waiting to catch the two unknowing children, sense they ambushed they're parents and the autobot car they had, the decepticons think if they have the kids, the parents will tell the cons were the autobot base is. The autobot car's name is Nightro, he was also captured, but wounded so much, and he can even awaken from his stasis. Now then cons can't use the parents, Martha and Leo, on Nightro, they're going to use they're kids. If they don't speak the cons then pick to use all four of them humans plus the sleeping autobot, against the autobots. They should win either way.

Anne started to walk down to the den, when she looks out the front window she screams at the top of her lungs. "OH MY! THERE'S A DECEPTICON OUTSIDE OUR DOOR! JENNY! COME AND SEE!" Anne blinks her eyes, and walks to the window, and looks even harder. She she's the decepticon sign on its hood. She breaths in and out as Jenny runs next to her.

Sense Jenny has seen some episodes she slowly freezes. Then she says not sounding so sure "Anne let's take a risk, go out there and take a look. It's just a show, but if it makes you feel better. We'll check it out to make sure it's not a con."

Anne slowly nods, looking up at her sister happy they she's willing to outside in pajamas. "Thanks sis, that'll be really nice. "

Anne in her Optimus Rules nightgown, and Jenny in her Shorts with tardis's on them, and a short sleeve shirt with a dalek. They looked like the nerd twins. Jenny was walks in front of Anne, hoping that'll make her feel safer.

Little up the street they heard cars racing towards were they were, but they ignored it, they also heard a jet in the sky, Anne looks up, the jet was flying a little too close, the colors seemed a whole lot like Starscream. Anne rolled her eyes, she was over reacting already.

When Jenny got within 2 feet from this strange car, it transformed, Jenny and Anne screamed like there was no tomorrow. More bad news comes, Starscream lands behind them. Both of the girls were terrified, but when they noticed the heels, they couldn't help it but to giggle a little.

Then out of nowhere the racing sounded a lot closer, bee comes in, transforming, and hitting the Steve in the face.

Starscream, smiles that there was an autobot, but he had a job at hand he had to deal with first but he will happily get rid of this scout. Starscream was about to grab Anne, but Jenny runs and pushes her sister out of the way, so instead Jenny gets picks up.

Jenny is yelling at Starscream like an angry insecticon "LET GO OF ME! YOUR COLORS A CRIME OF FASHON! AND YOU NEED TO FILE YOUR NAILS! ARE YOU A BOY OR A GIRL? I really can't tell with those lovely high heels!"

Starscream growled at the young 15 year old, tightening her grip. Jenny squeals a little. He goes to grab Anne, but bee shoots his hand away. "I don't have time for this!" he said as he transformed with Jenny in his cockpick, and flew away. Jenny banging as hard as she could..

Anne looked up at the sky then at bee, then passed out.

Bee, takes Anne to base, to tell Optimus about the other than was taken…


End file.
